shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Sasaki
Appearence Hoshi (Star in Japanese) Sasaki (Help tree in Japanese) she wears a nurses outfit with leggings underneath and a nurses hat. The dress itself is in a gothic style and she sometimes wears a gothic lolita dress as she claims its her hobby and she loves it. She also always carries a backpack around with her containing her medical tools and poison. Personality She has a shy personality and tries to act tough and mean but gets scared easily of a lot of things. She shows a sadistic side when she is fighting and poisons people uses snide remarks and looking over their dead body shouting "hahaha whos next to see the nurse" before licking her lips. This suggests she enjoys killing people, but she does her best to ensure her crew injuries are cured completely and they get the right amount of bed rest. She also makes sure she read and researches in her free time in order to learn more about illnesses as she need to be on standby in case someone gets sick. Relationships Crew She gets on very well with her crew and does her best to protect them with her poisonous techniques she uses on their enemies and if they get poisoned she knows the cure as she is an expert at poison. Marines She hates marines due to the fact when her town was attacked they just ignored it but when she did something they tried to arrest her claiming she was the one at fault and not the bandits. Pirates She doesn't take much notice of other crews as she is too busy in her room reading or mixing up cures and poisons, she only does if the captain does. Regular people She shows them some respect as long as they show it back this is due to the incident in her town that her made her weary of them. History Sasaki was born on Doku (poison in Japanese) island to two well know village doctors she grew up with an interest in medicine till she found a book about poison and read it gaining an interest in this subject. There was a marine base near her village but the marines barely took interest in her small village. After a while Sasaki learned how to make poison and made it into a weapon so she could use it against anyone who tried to hurt her or her fellow villagers as she didnt trust the marines. One day the village was attacked by bandits so she used the skills she had taught herself and poisoned them killing them. This lead to people calling her a monster, her parents disowning her and the marines chasing her even though it was there fault for not protecting the village on the day of the attack. After this she ran away from the village and bumped into the moonwolf pirates and asked if she could join and they agreed. After this she became the ship's doctor which she loved as they didn't she her as bad but as brave for protecting her village. Abilities She has incredibly skills as a doctor and scalp skills as godlike with the way she operates on her patients, but has also has terrifying poison abilities that can instantly kills an enemy or slowly kill them. She puts in small tiny acupuncture needles which she flicks at the enemy and a small sword which she pulls out on an enemy that gets too close to her which is also covered in a deadly poison. Physical Attributes Strength She is not the strongest crew member and normally hangs around the sniper in fights as her attacks are mainly long distance. But is recently starting to learn martial arts from the navigator. Speed She has a good speed at throwing the needles at her enemy and is careful not to hit a crew member and has good dodging skills despite not knowing much about martial arts. Agility She has good dodging skills mainly cause she is getting the navigator to teach her martial arts in order to avoid injury so she can heal her crew members after fights. She cant dodge bullets very well but luckily hits the marines and enemies with guns first in fights first with her poison. Endurance She has good endurance and does her best to stay awake when keeping an eye on the injured members, underneath her outfit she has armour to keep her from being injured a lot. Senses and Instinct She has great instinct in telling what internal injuries and what bones are broken when people are injured and also can sense where herbs are due to the fact she has a keen sense in smell and also uses the captain to help her find them. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Doctor Category:Saistudent